


The Promise of Love

by Akibi



Series: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken or Kept [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry guys, M/M, but it is the first part of ongniel's relationship, contract but not that kind of contact, fluff like marshmallow, i'm so sorry not tag it right, it's nielwink, my 2nd fic, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibi/pseuds/Akibi
Summary: When Seongwoo being crazy enough but not that crazy. And Daniel, as perfect he is, just playing with Seongwoo's craziness.Oh! And also, some promise or 'contract' to be fulfilled.





	The Promise of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My Second fic! hope you guys enjoy it as I do! and please, I'm no writer. so forgive me for mistakes here and there. 
> 
> Love ya!!
> 
> edit: I'm so sorry you guys for not tagging it properly, yes, it's nielwink, but just for the first part of this series. Let's say, it is the beginning of ongniel's relationship, or the background of my next fic. I hope you can bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for you who corrected me. I really didn't realize it. so thank you so much!

“Niel-ah, let’s get married?” I ask him while my whole body and face are looking straight front. But from my side eyes, I can see Daniel is moving his head facing his face to me.

 

 

Afterall, he knows that I’m just joking. Who still does not know me, Ong Seongwoo- a playful and crazy man from Incheon that maybe- just maybe out from a mental hospital a few days ago? Okay, I’m joking again. It’s your luck to get a crazy character like me.  

 

 

“Hyung, are you crazy? I have Jihoon. Don’t forget that.” I just make a nasty face hearing that. And him, being a perfect guy as he is, just chuckled deeply. Okay, I just want that voice in my ear so much! 

 

The truth is, I don’t really love my best friend here, whom I have known for only God knows. But I’m a bit salty when I saw how Park Jihoon got himself a guy that is perfect like Daniel. When I said perfect, yes you can imagine a perfect guy without any flaws. Studying in prestigious university, active in sports, have a great personality, always laugh and smile, a gentleman and… many more. I’m afraid if I continue it, we would have 100k fic. So it's not good. For my heart and yours.

 

The question that I always asked to myself, why I can’t be Jihoon and got my own perfect man like Daniel? I’m frustrating… emotionally, physically and of course sexually. Please bold that last word, as Daniel is *ehm*deliciousasfuck*ehm*.

 

Besides that, while we are still young, he already has a mind to propose Jihoon. However, strangely, I don’t know why their love story is not that smooth and beautiful as people saw it from outside? Sometimes, I can see that only Daniel is the one who striving to make their relationship work. But from Jihoon… I don’t know…

 

“Do you want to make a promise? Or in another word, a contract?” I said after a long pause we have in the car. Daniel just smile, and that smile is the one of the most of things I really like to see. It looks like a smile that a husband would wear while looking at his adorable husband. If I could snap it and tattoo it on my forehead I will!

 

Fuck! Why it suddenly feels like I would be in so much happiness if Daniel is my husband? 

 

“What contract?” he asks. I just lift one of my eyebrows. Why between ‘promise’ and ‘contract’, he chose ‘contract’ word? Hmm… interesting.

 

 “If we saw each other again when we are single, and we are going to, or already in our thirties…” I pause for a while. Just to make him suspense. And it works! He looks at me suspiciously.

 

“….you have to be my husband!” after I say that, I just clamp shut my eyes, bracing whatever reaction he would give.

 

Streeeeecccchhhhhttttt!!!!

 

The car’s tires are screeching on the road as Daniel push the brake suddenly. And his face, is pale and his eyes are looking at me widely.

 

I open my right eye carefully, but when I see our car is still moving normally on the road, I open both my eyes wide. Eh? Just now the screeched tires were only my imagination or what?

 

I look on my left. Daniel is there while calmly holding the steering, with his warm smile. OMG, did I just imagine all the screeching and exaggerating response from him? Fingers are unknowingly scratching my head. You are such a drama queen, Seongwoo!

 

“Okay!” suddenly he voices out. What is okay? Okay that I am crazy or what?

 

“Hah?” I know my face must look horrible.

 

“We will get married when we saw each other again when we are single, and we are going to, or already in our thirties.” Daniel says it in his-oh-so-calm-voice.

 

“Shit! Okay! You promised!!!” my pale face seeps a color. A blush creeps into my face and ears. I punch a fist on the air happily. I really don’t look like a prim and calm Jihoon that Daniel loves a lot. How can he fall in love with me? Oh, fuck that, if we are still single in our thirties, we will get married!

 

“Yep, I’ll follow our contract.” He says. Hmm… he uses a ‘contract’ word again.

 

“I’ll chase you like a madman when the time’s right.” I grin widely. Ong Seongwoo will chase Kang Daniel like a madman when the time’s come. Mark my word!

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on Akibi on twitter!


End file.
